uber_pll_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:ChArles/@comment-26248300-20150413195440
Dear future me: With all the twis and turns that are so characteristic of this show, you probably still don't know who A is... That being said,I hope you're still enjoying the shows as much as you did since the beginning and, I hope that, by now, you finnaly learned not to trust whatever Marlene King tells you to, it's all lies, I tell you. By the way, aren't you supossed to be studying right now. Remember,you have to have a good gpa and please tell me that you're doing better at chemestry and physics... Back to the show, if ChArles is actually A ( yes, I know, that was the latest A "reveal"), and if the writters are actually telling us the truth about Charles being someone who we've already seen, my main suspects are Wren, Ian and Ezra (you love him to death, but somehow, everytime there's an A reveal, you are always afraid that it's going to be him). By the way, there's a pretty great theory going on that Charles is a trangendered, it's actually really complex and there's a lot of prove, but I don't think that the writers are going to do that. There is someone who is going to come back from the dead, god, don't let it be Maya.... If we ever find out what happened to Toby's mom, please let the story be awesome and not a total let down, after seasons of builds up for this mistery... By the way, if it all actually comes back to Radley, please tell me there will be flashbacks of Bethany, Charles, Mona, Wren and Toby's mom there. Oh, another thing, I found out recently that Dr. Sullivan is going to be back this season, if you're right, the pacient that she figured out that is A, is not Mona like she said she thought it was, it's someone else. Again, if the writters are telling the truth, there will be a flash foward in season 6B where the series will pick up after the liars finnished colledge, I'm betting there's a new A in Rosewood, right? Well, if that's right, probably one of the liars is going to get married, I could bet m live it's gonna be Hanna and Caleb, although I wish it was Aria and Ezra (by the way, I hope people are more open about they're relationship in the future, there's still a lot of taboo now). Oh, there's something Ezra is still lying about, I still feel like he isn't being a 100% honnest, but I can't put my finger on what he's lying about, and, I fell like he's going to publish his book about Alison and it's going to be a best seller, but that's just a feeling... I hope people are enjoying Alison more, I really like her character, I have a feeling that this season we are going to find out a lot of why she is who see is, maybe people are going to start to see her as the fragile and vulnerable person I think she actually is, her character is one of the most complex and damadge on the show and I thing they have a great opportunity to blow our minds with her story and giver her character the redemption she deserves. If I'm right, Spencer probably followed her family footsteps after trying to rebel against her families plans for her future so much and she's pretty sucessful at it, Hanna is probably really smart now, but she still has the best puns on the show, she'll probably work as a Ceo on the Rosewood paper or a magazine? Aria might run a little hipster art shop where she displays some of her art work and sells some of Ezra's books or something and, she writes a little bit on the side. Emilly is probably teaching the Rosewood High swimming team and is a fisioterapist or something like that, oh, and god let her be with Alison, she's the one girlfriend I actually like her with. As for Alison, I just hope she's happy, I have no idea what she's going to do in the future, she may be a high school teacher or something like that. Mona is going to be awesome, she's probably a doctor or a detective or something really important, she's going to be the key to solve all the girls problems because with her help, they are going to find clues easaly. Caleb is going to run the Rosewood PD's computer related things department, Toby is probably going to be a detective by now... I thing they are all going to have a Friends type scenario where all of them meet at the brew before work, have a cup of coffee and chat about A... Anyway, that was a lot of rambling.... When I set my mind straight I think I'm going to write another one of these. Love, Your past self Ps: Don't forget to watch the Bros watch PLL too podcast, those gys are awesome.